


shield

by RosieClark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Then she hears him clear the gap between them. His arms come around her waist, his hands gently taking the needle and fabric from her. She doesn’t bother resisting. “I love you,” he whispers into her neck, his fingers playing with the hem of her─his sweatshirt.“I know,” she sighs, leaning back into his touch. “I know.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	shield

**Author's Note:**

> found myself in the mood for some adrinette angst. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

She storms into their apartment, Adrien on her heels, her hand twisting nervously on the band around her finger. That foolish idiot of a cat─

“Mari, please, let’s talk about this.” 

Her bottom lip trembles and she can’t bring herself to look at him. “There's nothing to talk about.” 

“Princess,” he sounds so tired. “Don’t be like that.” 

She takes off her coat, throwing it on the couch in a huff and runs her hands through her messy hair. “Don’t be like what Adrien? Upset? Because I think I have every right to be upset.” 

“It’s part of the job.” His tone holds a twinge of annoyance. “We accepted the risks a long time ago when Master Fu first asked us to be heroes. We save people, get hurt, and do it all over again.” She doesn’t respond, but turns to face him. He sighs. “Talk to me Mari.” 

“I know the risks of the job.” she says, trying to keep her thoughts rational. “But I don’t recall Master Fu ever asking you to put yourself in harm's way for me.” 

“Marinette─” 

“Adrien you could have died!” she yells, her tears finally spilling free. “I need you to stop protecting me!” 

“No, _never_.” His eyes are filled with a steely determination, the same fire that tells her he isn’t going to back down. “I will not sit by and watch you get hurt.” 

“And what about me?” she sobs. “Have you ever thought about what I have to go through every fucking time I watch you throw yourself into danger? How each akuma makes me wonder whether or not I’ll have a fiance?” 

He ignores her question, but the flash of surprise in his eyes says it all. “I will do anything to protect you.” 

“And that’s the problem!” she wipes furiously at the tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t need protecting. I’m Ladybug, I can hold my own.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to.” he insists, his hands twitching at his sides─the look of agony on his face telling her he wants to kiss away her tears. “Not when I’m here to be your shield. After all, isn’t that all Chat Noir is good for?” 

“Are you insane?” her heart is pounding out of her chest. “How many times do I have to tell you that we are partners? Equals? When will you start believing me.” 

His eyes flick downwards, and she mentally curses Gabriel for the lack of worth he instilled in his son. 

“Right now, I risk losing my fiance. Soon it will be my husband, and then the father of my children.” She keeps her gaze steady. “If you really love me, you would stop.” 

There. She’d said it, thrown down the gauntlet. She watches as he opens his mouth, closes it, then turns on his heel and walks away. 

“Where are you going?” she calls out as he grabs his jacket from the hook beside their door. 

He pulls it on, pulling up the hood. “Out. Don’t wait up, I’ll be back later.” 

And then he’s gone, the door clicking softly in the wake of his anger. She crumples to the floor, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as a sob wretches its way out. 

In the dark stillness of their apartment, her muffled cries are the only sound. 

  
*  
  
  


It’s late when he returns, or early, Marinette has lost track of time. The towel on her shoulders prevents her damp hair from dripping onto her sweatshirt. It felt nice to shower, to wash away all the tears and put on fresh, clean clothes. She hadn’t even tried going to bed, knowing herself well enough to understand she needed to do something, _anything_ to keep her mind off of their fight. 

The lock on their front door clicks open, alerting her to his presence, and she lets out a breath of relief. At least he’s safe. 

Her body aches with exhaustion, yet something stops her from going to bed. Her eyelids are heavy, but she forces them open, her hands never stopping their work. 

The dress is nearly finished, and although her neck and shoulders ache, it was all worth it. The embroidered detailing makes the rest of the simple design pop, bringing it to life. She can’t wait to wear it out. 

Marinette listens as he walks to their bedroom first─the pause in his footsteps as he realizes no one is there─then his steps get louder and she knows he’s standing in the doorway. 

He lets out a heavy sigh, and she hears him approach. “You should go to sleep.” 

She doesn’t look up from the flower she’s embroidering. “So should you.” 

“Mari─” She can picture him in her head, his features contorted into a mix of concern and frustration as he chews on his bottom lip, debating whether or not to push the subject. She feels a familiar tingle in her nose, the tell tale sign of tears, and clears her throat.

“I’m almost done.” she whispers, not trusting her voice to remain steady, focusing on the project in front of her, willing the tears not to come.

There's a prolonged pause, and she thinks he’s gone to bed, using his cat-like abilities to escape undetected. She relaxes a bit, letting out a shaky breath. 

Then she hears him clear the gap between them. His arms come around her waist, his hands gently taking the needle and fabric from her. She doesn’t bother resisting. “I love you,” he whispers into her neck, his fingers playing with the hem of her─ _his_ sweatshirt. 

“I know,” she sighs, leaning back into his touch. “I know.” 

Gently, he scoops her into his arms and carries her to their bedroom, tucking her under the comforter, before crawling in beside her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says into the darkness. “I shouldn’t have left like that.” 

She turns so she’s facing the middle, Adrien looking at the ceiling, an arm under his head. 

“Just─” she takes a deep breath. “Just promise me you’ll trust me to hold my own?” 

His fingers tangle with hers, and he brings her hand up to kiss it gently. “I promise princess.” 

She snuggles closer to him, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, savoring his warmth. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, the steady beat of his heart reminding her of everything they are.

Marinette and Adrien. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

The star crossed lovers of Paris. 

“I love you,” she whispers, and his embrace tightens slightly. 

“I love you too.” 

She smiles into his shirt. 

They would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
